


Untitled Serial Experiments Lain Project 2019

by mimafromtouhou5



Category: Serial Experiments Lain
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimafromtouhou5/pseuds/mimafromtouhou5
Summary: This vessel is empty. It is waiting to be filled.





	Untitled Serial Experiments Lain Project 2019

The vessel now was empty,   
but it wouldn't always be that way.  
The story wasn't forgotten.   
It'd be told again someday.

Ere all began, all yet was hollow,  
empty, featureless, and plain.  
But then Lain was with the word,  
and the word, it was with Lain.

By some feat of artificer's magic,  
diabolic legerdemain,  
Lain gazed at the internet,  
and the internet gazed back at Lain.

And to soar her to the present,  
history unfolded its splendid wings,  
to give context to Lain's existence,  
to give a meaning to all things.

The vessel yet is empty,  
until its contents are obtained.  
For Lain's our only future,  
and the future's only Lain.


End file.
